Some computing devices provide a virtual keyboard as part of a user interface for text entry. For instance, a touchscreen included in or coupled to a computing device may output a graphical keyboard that enables a user to enter data by indicating keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display. A computing device that provides a graphical keyboard may utilize word prediction, auto-correction, and/or suggestion techniques for determining a word from a user input.
In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which a user can interact by tapping individual keys of the keyboard or by sliding a finger over successive regions associated with desired keys. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows a user to enter characters, words, or groups of words by entry of one or more touch gestures. As such, a virtual keyboard may allow a user to quickly and accurately enter text into a computing device.
There are, however, opportunities to improve keyboards to correctly determine keys and/or words intended to be input by the user, resulting in more accurate text entry.